Luares e Sombras
by Tina.Kisa
Summary: A luz do luar ainda atormentava Anna, ainda lhe trazia as sombras de Hao, sombras que ela precisava esquecer.


**Luares e Sombras**

_Presente de aniversário para minha amiga Anne, que escreve HaoAnna melhor que ninguém e merecia uma de aniversário._

* * *

**This moonlight, without a single flicker,**

(Este luar, sem um único faiscar,)  
**has been gazing down on me silently**

(esteve pairado sobre mim silenciosamente)  
**I've been searching for a future with you**

(Eu tenho procurado por um futurocom você)_  
_**Inside this light**

(Dentro desta luz)

_Moonlight – Rie Fu_

* * *

Fito descontentemente a luz que paira sobre mim, sobre a pele de meus braços. O luar ainda me fascina, ainda é extasiante e lúgubre, mas não tanto quanto antes.

"Não se preocupe, Anna, tudo ficará bem".

O vento uiva furiosamente, trazendo-me as palavras de Hao. Sua voz ecoa em minha mente, doce e desejosa, como se ele ainda estivesse aqui. Posso sentir suas mãos longas e quentes percorrerem a extensão de meus ombros, os lábios macios a tocarem meu pescoço devagar. É delirante, pecaminoso, mas sua presença ainda me entorpece, me agrada. Ainda sinto seu corpo junto ao meu, completando-me.

Olho para o céu noturno, fitando cada uma das suas luzes, cada detalhe daquela lua que cisma em pairar sobre mim. É noite de lua cheia, e talvez eu devesse sorrir por isso, penso. No entanto, eu não consigo, não sem ele.

Fragmentos daquele dia ainda atormentam minha memória. A brisa fria a tocar meus cabelos, misturando-os aos dele. Aquela visão, do loiro no negro, dele em mim, desfazia-se em caos cada vez que sua boca gentilmente tomava a minha, cada vez que seu calor ferozmente tomava meus sentidos. E meus olhos pareciam perder-se nos seus, como se o nada fitasse extasiante as trevas do seu íntimo.

"Não ficará tudo bem", eu respondia simplesmente. No entanto, sua voz suave insistia, dominando minhas palavras, assim como sua existência dominava minha alma, assim como seu toque anestesiava cada poro meu. E mais uma vez, em meio à culpa e ao prazer, eu me entregava inteiramente às suas vontades, aos meus desejos mais proibidos.

Aquela noite, porém, fora a nossa última. Quando vi suas costas na penumbra, deixando o recinto silenciosamente, soube que nunca mais o veria. "Porque _não_ ficará tudo bem", eu gritava para mim mesma. Mas não sabia que seria daquela maneira, não sabia que ele seria tirado de mim de forma tão cruel. Pergunto-me o que eu teria feito, caso soubesse.

A notícia de sua morte chegou a mim devagar, esgueirando-se em minha consciência, buscando por verdades não ditas, sonhos não vividos. Eu tentava secar cada lágrima derramada, tentava ignorar meus sentimentos e escondê-los de Yoh, de Hana, de todos os outros, mas não conseguia. Os dias na sua ausência eram como um suplício silencioso que rasgava cada pedaço meu, tomando vagarosamente a minha existência. Aos poucos, sentia que meu corpo apenas vagava sozinho, iluminado por aquele meio luar obstinado, instigado por um sorriso de gato de Cheshire¹ que brilhava sobre mim, sorrindo para mim como ele sorriria. O mesmo sorriso largo e misterioso. "Mas não é você, Hao, não com esses dentes à mostra".

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos por uma voz ligeiramente similar à sua. "Vamos, Anna". É Yoh. Ele veio me buscar na praia, como sempre faz. Encontra-me sentada sobre a mesma rocha, quase todas as noites, ao menos todas as noites nas quais o luar nos ilumina. Ele indaga sobre o frio, pergunta se estou bem, apenas meneio a cabeça afirmativamente.

O clima está gélido, é verdade, chega impetuoso até mim, trazido pelas ondas do mar. Lembro-me de Hao, como ele agiria, como me aqueceria, abraçando-me por trás e cochichando pedidos indecorosos em meus ouvidos.

Aceito ser levada de volta por Yoh. Ele caminha ao meu lado, os bolsos cheios pelas próprias mãos, a cabeça levemente inclinada para baixo. Seus olhos estão vazios, desde que aconteceu. Não é mais o mesmo Yoh que conheci, da mesma forma que não sou mais a mesma Anna pela qual ele se apaixonou.

Ao contrário de Yoh, permaneço com a face inclinada em direção às estrelas. Busco naquelas trevas as trevas de Hao, busco no luar a sua presença. A de Yoh já não me é mais suficiente, já não me basta. Na verdade, acho que nunca me bastou. Culpo-me por isso, por não querer o pai de meu filho, de Hana.

Viro-me para Yoh. Ele ainda fita os próprios passos na areia, parecendo atento a cada movimento, ao levantar de cada grão. Tenho a sensação de ali, na terra sob seus pés, ele buscar os passos do irmão, passos a seguir até mim. De fato uma parte da alma de Hao ainda repousa sobre a de Yoh, mas Hao nunca mais estará aqui entre nós, nunca.

"Sinto a sua falta", o ouço dizer, surpreendendo-me.

Há muito não conversamos, sobre assunto algum. É nítido que ele percebeu minha condição, e eu percebo a sua. Sei o quanto se culpa por tudo o que aconteceu, pelo último suspiro de seu irmão. Por isso suas palavras me surpreendem. "A minha falta ou a _dele_?", penso, ignorando que talvez devesse responder-lhe, de alguma forma.

"O luar está lindo hoje", ele diz, suspirando. Sinto que esta será sua última tentativa.

"Não, não está" penso em responder. Realmente preferiria que fosse noite de lua minguante, como aquela na qual me perdi em Hao pela última vez. Mas apenas consinto, num sorriso gentil que com muito custo talho em meus lábios. Yoh parece contentar-se com isso.

Quando chegamos à cidade, vejo nossas sombras desenhadas no asfalto ferido. Tento diferenciar a dele da de Hao. Desde que deixou seus cabelos crescerem, Yoh está cada vez mais parecido com seu irmão. Indago-me se o fez para aproximar-se de mim ou estar mais próximo _dele_.

Nossos próximos passos são silenciosos e cálidos. É como se Yoh estivesse mais distante de mim, tanto quanto estão distantes os dias nos quais me aconcheguei em Hao.

Enfim chegamos.

"Bem vinda de volta", ele me diz. Entro na casa, ressabiada. É estranha essa sensação, de que esta casa não é minha, de que eu não moro aqui. Isso porque não sou feliz nesse lugar, simplesmente. Para ser feliz, é preciso _ser _o lugar², e eu o era, nos braços de Hao.

Subo o degrau de entrada vagarosamente. Meu corpo nega-se a deixar a noite, a deixar o resquício que resta de Hao no mundo. Viro-me para a rua parcialmente iluminada antes de entrar. A luz da lua me chama, e meus olhos instintivamente a procuram. Olho-a rapidamente. Minguante, ela sorri para mim.

Minha mente me alerta. "Deveria estar cheia". Busco a lua mais uma vez. Não está mais ali, como Hao não estará.

* * *

¹Gato de Cheshire, personagem de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Quem me conhece sabe que sou louca por esse livro e vivo a buscar pelo sorriso do gato nas noites de lua minguante. Anna vê na lua uma lembrança quase palpável de Hao, por isso achei adequado compará-la ao seu sorriso. Além do mais, sei que Anne é igualmente viciada nesse gato, pois inclusive o citou de maneira semelhante, em uma fic sua.

²Citação de _O caçador de Pipas_, simplesmente porque a Anne adora citações.

Anne, esse é meu presente para você. Nada como uma HaoAnna sua, mas espero que esteja a contento. Passei a tarde escrevendo ela, com as palavras fugindo da minha mente a todo instante. Elas passavam, rebolavam e cantarolavam para mim, logo indo embora. Hahah

Falando da fic em si, sei que ficou muito dramática, mas foi o que minha criatividade conseguiu "pôr no papel". Inicialmente, era para ser totalmente HaoAnna, mas acabou tornando-se meio AnnaYoh e misturando até mesmo um pouco de HaoYoh. Quanto ao Yoh, gostei muito de trabalhar com ele, inserindo uma trama na qual ele sentiria falta do irmão, mesmo que não tivessem sido próximos ou algo do gênero. A morte do Hao, admito ser algo sem explicações. Essa ideia apenas invadiu minha mente e obrigou-me a torná-la parte essencial do enredo.

No mais, escrever sob a perspectiva da Anna foi interessante. Digo isso porque, na última fic sua que li você cita algo como "preferir escrever do ponto de vista do Hao e ter dificuldades em fazê-lo quanto à Anna". Lembro-me de ter rido quando li isso, pois comigo acontece justamente o contrário.

Agora, falando de você (porque, você viu, eu me empolguei lá atrás). Bem, na verdade, eu nem sei bem o que falar. Acho apenas que estava lhe devendo esse presente, lembra? Você me deu uma HaoAnna do nada, na verdade, minha primeira fic de aniversário, e achei que você merecia uma minha hoje. É até muito provável que você não goste, mas saiba que ela foi inteiramente feita por sua causa, como um símbolo da minha gratidão em ter-lhe como amiga.

_Então, que seu aniversário seja repleto de HaoAnna e outras coisas que lhe façam bem._

_Parabéns!_


End file.
